This invention relates generally to the wheeled support of cannisters or receptacles, and more particularly concerns the caster mounting of receptacles characterized as having downwardly presented beaded edges.
In the past, caster mounts were permanently welded to vacuum cleaner receptacles or cannisters; however, welding often resulted in damage to the can and/or breakage of the caster mount. Also, an undesirably large inventory of mounts and different size cans was required, since there was commercial need for cannisters with one, two, three or four legs.